yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Spriggans (Species)
The Spriggans '( ''Supurigan (Arajū), "Wild/Rude Beasts") are mysterious creatures introduced in Tales of Faeria. Descriptions Spriggans existed at everywhere in Mediocriss, the sky, land and the sea. All They come with various species, many kinds of abilities and appearances. In the story, the Spriggans are the corrupted form of Faeries lost love and were filled with negative emotions such as evil, darkness and sadness. Most of Spriggans impossible to be tame, but few can be tame unless they affected by the love nearby. They usually lived in "Demonio Area" which is outside the "Angelus Area". They are the opposite of the Faeries. They usually themed black, has more ferocious claws/fangs than their original form and shadow-like aura around them. Laws The Spriggans are rated as dangerous creatures by all nations due its savage behavior. They can be killed whenever they went into human-lived areas. Known Spriggans * Dynabull - Bull-like spriggan * Mach Eagle - Eagle-like spriggan * Armadillaxe - Armadillo-like spriggan * Drillnois - Malinois dog-like spriggan * Dobersword - Doberman Pinscher-like spriggan * Phancat - Cat-like spriggan * Magiabat - Bat-like spriggan * Pandamic - Panda-like spriggan * Parasithog - Warthog-like spriggan * Thief Apina - Monkey-like spriggan * Scorchflies - Fireflies-like spriggans * Gustmoth - Huge moth-like spriggan * Butterfream - Huge butterfly-like spriggan * Zeb-Ivy - Zebra-like spriggan * Sawcastor - Beaver-like spriggan * Swamppir - Tapir-like spriggan * Darkskipper - Huge Mudskipper-like spriggan * Earthguin - Penguin-like spriggan * Spiketerois - Huge Lionfish-like spriggan * Sonicaroo - Kangaroo-like spriggan * Leafigon - Leafy seadragon-like spriggan * Galeray - Large Stingray-like spriggan * Crankdodo - Dodo-like spriggan * Flamirouge - Flamingo-like spriggan * Orgorilla - Gorilla-like spriggan * Gazooth - Gazelle-like spriggan * Fangoose - Mongoose-like spriggan Etymology A spriggan, a singular borrowed from the Cornish plural spyryjyon 'spirits') is a legendary creature known from Cornish faery lore. Spriggans are particularly associated with West Penwith in Cornwall. According to The English Dialect Dictionary (1905), spriggans were apparently related to the trolls of Scandinavia. Spriggans were depicted as grotesquely ugly, wizened old men with large child-like heads. They were said to be found at old ruins, cairns and barrows guarding buried treasure. Although small, they were usually considered to be the ghosts of giants, with the ability to swell to enormous size. They were also said to act as fairy bodyguards. Spriggans were notorious for their unpleasant dispositions, and delighted in working mischief against those who offended them. They raised sudden whirlwinds to terrify travellers, sent storms to blight crops, and sometimes stole away mortal children, leaving their ugly changelings in their place.They were blamed if a house was robbed or a building collapsed, or if cattle were stolen.In one story, an old woman got the better of a band of spriggans by turning her clothing inside-out (turning clothing supposedly being as effective as holy water or iron in repelling fairies) to gain their loot. They were sometimes associated with the underground spirits called knockers who could often be heard working in tin mines. * Dynabull : Derived from two words; "Dynamic" and "Bull". * Armadillaxe : Derived from two words; "Armadillo" and "Axe". * Drillnois : Derived from the two words; "Malinois Dog" and "Drill". * Dobersword : Derived from the two words; "Doberman Pinscher" and "sword". * Phancat : Derived from two words; "Phantom" and "Cat". * Magiabat : Magia is the Italian language for Magic. * Thief Apina : "Apina" is the Finnish language for Monkey. * Pandamic : Derived from two words; "Panda" and "Mimic" * Parasihog : Derived from two words; "Parasite" and "Warthog". * Zeb-Ivy : Derived from twords; "Zebra" and "Ivy". * Scorchflies : Derived from two words; "Scorch" and "Fireflies". * Gustmoth : Derived from two words; "Gust" and "Moth". * Butterfream : Derived from two words; "Butterfly" and "Dream". * Sawcastor : Castor means Beaver in French or Catalan. * Swamppir : Derived from two words; "swamp" and "tapir". * Darkskpper : Derived from two words; "Dark" and "Mudskipper" * Earthguin : Derived from two words; "Earth" and "Penguin". * Spiketerois : Derived from two words; "spike" and "Pterois". * Sonicaroo : Derived from two words; "Sonic" and "Kangaroo". * Leafigon : Derived from the same name the creature based on, the "'Leaf'y Seadra'''gon". * Galeray : Derived from two words; "Gale" and "Stingray". * Crankdodo : Derived from two words; "Crank" and "dodo". * Flamirouge : Derived from two words; "Flamingo" and "Rouge". * Orgorilla : Derived from two words; "Orge" and "Gorilla". * Gazooth : Derived from two words; "Gazelle" and "Tooth". * Fangoose : Derived from two words; "" and "Mongoose" Category:Species Category:Terminology Category:Tales of Faeria Category:Tales Series Category:Crystal Dimension